


Captain

by Fernatticus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Multi, Nott Safe for Work, Other, Sub!Fjord, Threesome - F/F/M, dom!avantika, sub!nott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernatticus/pseuds/Fernatticus
Summary: Avantika has fun with her subs
Relationships: Captain Avantika/Fjord (Critical Role), Captain Avantika/Fjord (Critical Role)/Nott | Veth Brenatto, Captain Avantika/Nott | Veth Brenatto, Fjord/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Captain

"Up," Avantika ordered, voice apathetic yet stern. The noise the command elicited from Nott was one reminiscent of a crying fox or Frumpkin. Legs trembling with such force that Fjord's thigh, which was sandwiched between her two svelte legs, trembled from the force.

Trembling and almost reluctant, Nott rose. Fjord could feel the slick of her need drip onto his thigh. There was a heavy pause, filled only with the sound of Nott's raspy, desperate panting, Avantika absentmindedly toying with the whip in her off hand, inspecting her nails with the other. 

"Down," she commanded right as Fjord was certain Nott was about to break. Instantly, Nott fell back down, grinding against Fjord's thigh , little squeaks and moans coming from her parted lips. 

Avantika looked up from her nails, taking in the sight of her sub so desperate and needy, a somewhat sadistic smile crossing her lips. Elegantly, she extended a perfectly manicured hand and absently swept a loose strand of hair behind perked up, twitching ears. 

Cupping Nott's cheek, Avantika asked, "Are you about to cum?"

Nott nodded fervently, eliciting a deep laugh from Avantika. 

"Use your words," Avantika teased.

"P-please," Nott whined. Fjord repressed his reaction. It was so rare to see Nott like this, flustered and desperate. She could usually hold her composure for so much longer, but it seemed as if Avantika had found the one thing to break her.

"Please, what?" Avantika scratched gently over a flushed cheek.

Nott squeezed her thighs tighter around Fjord’s, claws digging slightly into his legs.

“Please, _captain_ ,” she tried once more, voice breaking on ‘please.’

Suddenly, Avantika’s attention was turned to Fjord.

“What do you think, Fjord?” Nott whined at the loss of attention. “We have been playing for a while. Should she get to cum?”

The claws on his legs dug in deeper, a silent warning that if he fucked her on this she would never forgive him. 

Swallowing, he responded, “Y-yeah?”

There was a moment of silence as Avantika seemingly considered her options, before relenting and leaning back.

“You’ve been good. You can cum,” she announced. Instantly, Nott’s body convulsed, her small form wracked with an intense orgasm. Fjord could feel slick running down his leg as she rode out her orgasm. Nott rested her head against his chest as she breathed heavily.

After a bit, Nott’s breaths became less erratic and breathy, so Avantika leaned forward and scooped the goblin up from Fjord’s lap and into her arms.

“I’m getting her cleaned up,” she announced. “Clean yourself up while I’m away, and do not touch yourself. Understood?”

Fjord gulped.

“Understood, captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
